Alien Candy
Alien Candy is the tenth episode of R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. Summary A nerdy sixth grader who believes in extraterrestrials joins a club for others who believe in aliens -- and finds himself right on the menu for them. Plot Walt (a sixth grader who is obsessed with aliens) and his best friend, Tim are bullied by football player, Dwayne. After both him and Dwayne get in trouble with the lunch lady for causing a disturbance in the lunch room, Walt hides from him and his friend only to be confronted by two strange teenagers named Bonnie and Greg who ask him to join their "secret" alien club, he accepts after they ask him if he would like to meet a real alien. The two tell him that he needs to eat mysterious jellybean-like candy because it will let him communicate with more aliens telepathically with messages. However, it turns out that Bonnie and Greg are real aliens that only wanted Walt to join so they can eat him and the candy is used to help digest him easier they show up at his house and Bonnie puts the blue orb next to his face and down his body while Greg gets a needle he takes off walts sock and gives him the shot in his foot after saying he is suitable for digestion Bonnie and Greg the turn into aliens Greg grabs walts foot and eats his toe Greg realizes that Walt is actually a redhead with dyed black hair, and because they're allergic to redheads, they decide to eat Tim instead and give him all the candy. The next day Walt believed it was just a dream- only to find the fifth toe on his right foot bitten clean off. Walt then finds out that Tim is in danger and sets out to save him from the aliens. That night, Walt and Tim both manage to escape into the school kitchen to escape their chase-scene. They defeat both the aliens by throwing salt at them, which absorbs their bodies and melts the alien's skin into green goo. The-lunch lady'' accidentally puts the alien’s melted-up bodies in the school's homemade chicken nuggets. After all the students realize that nuggets tasted different today, Walt and Tim discover ''why and they scream in horror. Cast *Grayson Russell as Walt *Baljodh Nagra as Tim *Jessica McLeod as Bonnie *Matthew Knight as Greg *Ninon Parent as Alien Bonnie *Matt Phillips as Alien Greg *Nico McEown as Dwayne *June B. Wilde as Ms.Baxter Gallery 150365 164243456946501 160409627329884 274571 4844273 n.jpg|Walt, Tim, and Alien Greg posing for a photo. HH-Walt.jpg|Walt. Hauntinghourbonniegreg.jpg|Bonnie and Greg. 155071 164243393613174 160409627329884 274567 20471 n.jpg|Walt looking at the strange jellybean-like candy. HH-Tim.jpg|Tim. 148362 164243350279845 160409627329884 274565 37867 n.jpg|Bonnie and Greg showing Tim the strange electronic device. 156668 164243483613165 160409627329884 274572 1704392 n.jpg|Grayson Russel, Jessica McLeod (Bonnie), and Matthew Knight (Greg) filming a scene. 154806 164243410279839 160409627329884 274568 7302957 n.jpg|The aliens testing an unconscious Tim to see if he is suitable for digestion. 154663 164243423613171 160409627329884 274569 3114988 n.jpg|Walt rescuing Tim from his fate. Bonnie, Greg, and Tim meet up.png|Bonnie, Greg, and Tim meet up. IMG_0665.PNG|Alien eating walts toe IMG_0670.PNG|Greg about to put needle in waltz foot IMG_0674.PNG|Walt with out his toe IMG_0671.JPG|Walts foot IMG_0677.PNG|Alien grabbing walts foot Trivia *Baljodh Nagra won a Young Artist Award for his performance of Tim in this episode. *Jessica Mcleod was nominated for a Young Artist Award for her portrayal of Bonnie in this episode. Video(s) No Video(s) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1